Helllscythes
by Lucius832
Summary: Yuu's life was about as normal as you can get, until she meets someone that turns it upside down. Update: Sorry for not writing for the last 2 years... kinda ran out of ideas... BUT I'm trying my best to write the next chapter. If it goes to plan, I'll have it by the end of the month
1. Chapter 1: The Other One

-Yuu's notepad-

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: The Other One

* * *

Ayumu's POV

I woke from a _very_ good dream to feel like a potato chip, to say the least. Apparently I forgot to close the curtain last night before I fell asleep.

Sucks.

I slowly reach for the hem of the curtain that's closest to me to cover the window, and more importantly, the sun, but I pulled the curtain off the rod.

Shit. That's not good.

I look around and find that there's still shade coming from my bed. I think for a little bit, still burning. As I grab the sheets on my bed, my hand comes up with black crisps. Then it dawns on me.

My room is on fire.

I "scream" in my stupid dry voice that sounds like an old man when Haruna breaks the door down and comes in with a fire extinguisher. At least that's what I think it is. I saw a flash of red before getting a face full of door. Then I hear the sound of the fire extinguisher and was glad the "genius" grabbed the right tool this time.

"You O.K.?" she says.

I stick my hand out from under the door and give her a thumbs up, the point at the window.

"Oh… hmm… OH! I'll be right back!" she says as she runs off.

I can only hope she's going to get another curtain.

I get up, angling the door to where the sun will be covered up. When I gain enough strength, I cover the window with the door and take the ruined curtains and tack them to the doorframe so I can a small measure of privacy. Looking less like a raisin and more like myself, I get dressed. Hearing Seraphim's door close, I immediately dash for my closet, wearing nothing but my underwear. I get halfway when she brushes my curtains.

"Seraphim..." I groan, making myself a smaller target.

Sweat drop.

"I'll let it slide this once, given the circumstances, but never again. You hear me? Never again."

As she goes into the hallway, I collapse onto the floor. Opening my eyes, I look at the clock.

"Shit, imma be late!"

I rush around getting my clothes on and run (well, more like fall) down the stairs. I run into the room where everyone is eating. I grab some rice and start shoveling it down my face when Yuu pulls on my shirt.

"What is it?" I ask, spitting some rice back into my bowl.

-Your pants are on backwards-

"They are?!" I yell, looking down.

Indeed they are.

"I don't have time for this. I'll just switch them at school," I say, reaching for my umbrella. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

Sire's POV

"Man Ayumu, you were almost late today! What were you doing?" I ask, leaning on the wall beside him.

"Alarm broke," he said,

It was a blatant lie, I could tell.

I just shook my head at his answer and tugged the curtains to cover the sun for him when the teacher walked in. I wandered to my seat and slumped down in it as he started taking role.

* * *

(A/N- totes gonna skip the school day. Let's just say that it was as boring as any other school day, with the exception of the project they were assigned at the end of the day.)

* * *

As the teacher left the class, I walked over to Ayumu, who was laying his head on his arm.

"Hey," I said rapping my knuckles on his head.

"What?" He responded, more a statement than a question.

"You doing anything after school?'

"No why?"

"Because that project that we were assigned…" I let the unsaid question hang over his head.

"What? Oh! Sure, you can come over and work on it with me. But just letting you know I live with 3 girls…" he said.

I think he either regrets or hates living with 3 people of the opposite gender.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. They'll love me!" I said spreading my arms out, giving him my trademark smirk.

"If you say so." He sighed.

I dropped my arms, thinking about what kind of shit this guy might be living in if he tries to turn me away. 'Oh well, can't be that bad' I thought.

* * *

Later that day, same POV

* * *

Boy was I wrong.

As soon as we stepped in the door. Someone immediately yelled:

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

I immediately felt bad for the guy. I saw his shoulders slump, so I put a hand on one of them. He looked at me and I just nodded, understanding his pain, remembering what my sister used to do. Ayumu started walking into the kitchen to make some food, I took a half-step and realized I still had my shoes on. I slipped them off and looked up at the boo- person standing in front of me.

"The hell are you, maggot?"

"My name is Sire," I said, deciding that this woman, no girl, in front of me has no manners.

I pushed past her into the room that had light pouring from it into the hallway. I walked in and say two people sitting at a table. One was small and had short brown hair and was yelling at Ayumu to hurry up with the food and the other was also small but had long white hair and was just sitting there quietly, a notepad and pen laying on the table in front of her. I stared at the girl with white hair for a second, remembering some faint memory, but I shook my head, dispelling that thought. I took a seat in between the two girls and said nothing, until I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked up and saw the white haired girl pulling on my shirt sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked politely. She held up the notepad.

-Who are you?-

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself," I sat up straighter. "My name is Sire."

"Well I'm Haruna, and I'm a genius!" the brown haired girl said, pointing a thumb at herself.

-My name is Yuu-

When Yuu showed me her name, the fuzzy memory returned. I was about to ask her something, when Ayumu came in with food and set it in the center of the table. I was kindly forced to scoot closer to Yuu when Ayumu sat down. He then proceeded to give everyone some food from the massive bowl in the center of the table. When I got some I failed at holding the chopsticks, twice. After the second time, Yuu took my hand and showed me how to properly hold them. When she touched my hand, the old memory returned, and I had to shake it away and focus on the task at hand.

Time to find the bathroom.

"Hey, Ayumu."

Yeah? What is it?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. It's the third door to the right in the hallway,"

"Thanks." I said as I stood up to leave.

* * *

Ayumu's POV

"That guy is weird," Haruna said after we heard the bathroom door closed.

"I don't like him," Seraphim declared bluntly, crossing her arms.

"That's because he wasn't nice to you…" I mumbled.

"What was that, maggot?"

"N-NOTHING!"

She looked away with an abrupt "hmph!" I just sighed and looked at Yuu. She practically shoved her notepad in my face.

-Where did you find this guy?-

I was about to imagine her saying something, but that was before I saw her face. It was a face of desperation and something else. Lust? No.

Longing.

"He goes to school with me."

-Since when?-

"Since the beginning of the school year. Where are you going with this?" I said recognizing a pattern with her questions. She sighed, hanging her shoulders, and gave me the next thing she "said."

"THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"What is it? I wanna see!" Haruna said, holding out her hands to the note.

I reluctantly handed her the note. The color visibly drained from her face as she read it, then gave the note to Seraphim. Yuu looked sad as everyone read the note. Sera saw her face as she threw it away. It stuck out of the trashcan and 3 words were visible.

-He's my brother-

* * *

First fanfic I wrote, so yeah probably isn't that good. At any rate i have one thing to clear up:

Sire is pronounced see-ray

Also I don't know how long it'll be before the next one will come out because i wrote this in one day at school, so... yeahhh...


	2. Chapter 2: The Change

-Yuu's notepad-

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: The Change

* * *

Ayumu's POV

-He's my brother-

The one note that changed all our lives.

-He's my brother-

I thought Yuu was the only Hellscythe, until today.

-He's my brother-

"Okay… here's the question. How do you know he's your brother?" I asked.

-The smirk-

-The way he talks-

-When you grow up with someone for most of your life-

-Then get separated from them-

-You will remember everything about that person-

"Weird, I never thought about it that way," Seraphim thought out loud.

'Neither have I,' I thought. 'Being taken away from someone, must be hard. I guess Yuu has had it tough.' I had my life ripped (well more like stabbed, but that really doesn't work in this sentence) away from me by the serial killer, but with Yuu, I'm a zombie, and I can live my life normal, for the most part. But thinking your sibling is dead, then seeing him in front of you and him not remembering you, it's enough to make me cry. I still wonder what Yuu does to keep her emotions bottled up. I look up to see Yuu hold up her notepad.

-He's coming out-

I nod at her and adjust my posture to look like nothing's happened before Sire walks in.

* * *

Sire's POV

As I wash my hands, I hear Ayumu cursing. I turn off the water so I can hear the conversation. The people at school tell me that my hearing is very good, better than they have ever seen. Most of the conversation is quiet, but I barely hear the scratching of a pencil. So Yuu's the one leading the conversation. Dismissing the conversation, I finish drying my hands and exit the bathroom. As I enter the dining room, I take a quick glance around and notice that everyone's posture is stiff and straight. I sit back down looking around at everyone, then remembering the scratching I heard in the bathroom, I quickly glanced at the trashcan in the corner. And I see a piece of a note sticking out and I can barely read what it says.

-y brother-

I can only assume what they were talking about. Me and Yuu being related. I push the thought to the back of my head for now. Looking at the clock, I realize 2 things:

It's really late

We didn't do shit on the project

"SO!" I said putting my bowl down and rubbing my hands. "I guess I'm forced to stay the night."

I looked around at everyone, letting the implied question sink in. As soon as everyone got the question, Haruna, Ayumu, and the annoying bimbo put a finger on their nose, shouting, "Nose goes!"

Nice to see that I'm _so_ loved.

Yuu, who got the message last, sulked as she grabbed my hand and showed me to her room. She stomped up the stairs and pointed to a door on the right.

"Your room?" I guessed.

She nodded, then opened the door and went inside. When I tried to follow, she pushed me with both her hands. I looked at her hands on my hands, then looked at her face.

She was blushing. HARD. Like her whole face was red.

I realized (or thought) what she was going to do, and took a step back. She then slammed the door in my face.

Nice to see that I'm _so_ loved.

I walked to the wall facing Yuu's room and put my back to it.

After 15 minutes I slid to the floor.

After 30 minutes everyone came up the stairs and went to their rooms.

After an hour I slid onto my side.

After 2 hours I fell asleep.

As I fell asleep, the fuzzy memory came back full force, along with Yuu's note sticking out of the trashcan. Except it wasn't covered

-He's my brother-

The Fuzzy memories suddenly cleared up, allowing me to remember my past. It was amazing and terrible at the same time. I remembered all the things I did with Yuu and the Seven Circles of Hell, and all the terrible things when the Magical Garment Girls invaded. All the people I killed. All the blood on my hands.

And abandoning Yuu when she needed me most.

All the terrible memories came flooding back to me. All the terrible and bloody memories.

* * *

There was a cool spot on my head.

I don't know when I woke up, but I opened my eyes to see everyone bending over me to see if I was okay.

Even the bimbo.

I groaned and sat up, taking the cold towel off my face.

"What happened?"

"You woke all of us up with your spasms," the bimbo responded.

"Spasms?"

"What Seraphim means, is we think you were having a seizure in your sleep," Ayumu said.

So when I was sleeping, the memories returned with so much force that they caused me to have a seizure, waking everyone up. Apparently Yuu thought the same thing as she was still staring at me, her eyes watery.

-Are you sure you're ok?-

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Luce," I said rubbing the back of my head.

At my comment, Yuu threw her arms around my chest and started sobbing hysterically. I put my hand on her head and rubbed her hair, which caused her to cry harder. I looked around the room, seeing everyone's shocked face. I looked down at Yuu, who had apparently cried herself to sleep. I just sighed and picked her up and lugged Yuu up to her room, putting her in her bed. I saw a chair in the corner and pulled it up to Yuu's bed. I just sat there and stared at her sleeping form.

Suddenly a glowing light surrounded Yuu and I. A beam flowing like a river connected Yuu to me. The part of my chest that was connected to the river of, I assume, magical energy, grew warm then hot, then to the point that my skin was smoking and turning black. The river got faster and faster to the point where it pushed me out of my chair and against the wall. A few moments later, my shirt caught fire, and the river of light disappeared.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up my voice gravelly, almost like the death metal vocalists I listen to.

A splitting headache racked through my brain, causing me to stop talking. After the pain subsided, I sat up, looking at my sister. 'I guess this is the pain that she has to deal with every day,' I thought. I walked over to the chair on the floor and righted it. I slouched down and thought about what happened.

"Weird," I said, my voice back to normal.

I waited for the pain, but it never came. 'Apparently the magic is only connected to a death growl.' I thought. 'The magic that streamed out of her was massive, and now there's only a little left in her,'

Weird.

I stopped thinking about the light show when Yuu's eyes opened and she rolled to the side to face me.

"How are you?" I asked.

She gave me a thumbs up. She then sat up and reached for the notepad on her nightstand so she could 'talk' to me, but I grabbed her wrist halfway.

"If you have something to say, say it." I said, letting go.

She looked at me a pleading look in her eyes. She tried to reach for her notepad again. I was quicker, snatching the notepad off the nightstand.

I glared at her.

She crossed her arms and looked to the side, pouting but obviously giving up.

"Say what's on your mind," I said, basically demanding her to speak.

"FINE!" she yelled at me, standing up, her hands balled into fists at her side. But as quickly as the anger came, it was washed away by the realization that she didn't get a headache from yelling at me. She sat back down, looking at me. My theory was right.

I absorbed her magic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trouble

-Yuu's notepad-

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3: The trouble

A/N ok next story because it's Friday, and one thing:

Keep in mind that this section takes place early in the morning. That's all.

* * *

Sire's POV

"How…" Yuu said, staring at me.

"Reasons," I responded, smirking at her. Honestly I had no idea, but I like to keep people on edge. Letting people think I know more then I actually do.

Except she knows I'm lying.

Shit.

She stood up and walked past me to the door, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Yuu, don't tell anyone else about this, okay?" I said, holding out her notepad.

She nodded and took her notepad out of my hands. Hopefully she won't slip up and talk, but knowing her, she won't. I sighed, thinking about all the work she'll make me do later. I got up and went to the bathroom, thinking about a hot shower with my name on it. As I walked in, I saw a spare change of clothes sitting on the toilet, and a note on that.

-Shower. Now.-

I shook my head and smirked, having an idea where the clothes came from. Obliging to my sister's demands for now, I started taking off my clothes for a very hot shower.

Then the bimbo walked in.

I stared at her, my shirt in my hand. She stared at me, then at my shirt, then at my bare chest.

She blushed.

"I… um…" she slammed the door shut.

I stared at the door for a second, the shook my head, took of the rest of my clothes and got in the shower.

* * *

Ayumu's POV

I was watching Yuu drink her tea when Seraphim charged in and put her back to the wall, her face completely red.

"Hmm," Yuu hummed, holding up a note.

-You walked in on my brother changing, didn't you?-

Seraphim only nodded.

After gaining some of her composure, and launching me into the wall, because I was staring at her too long. She decided to get something off her chest. METAPHORICALLY, NOT PHYSICALLY!

"Where did he get all those scars?"

Yuu's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but she put a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

I'm thinking: shaking head = I don't know

-I'll ask him later. We have things to do today.-

"Like what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

-Catching up.-

-Duh-

"Oh… that reminds me. I have to ask Haruna why she nailed my door to my window."

"Hmm."

"Well, I'm off to school," I said, standing up.

-Come back safely-

"Oh yeah you bet I will," I said to my imaginary Yuu.

I grabbed my umbrella and went outside to start the trek to school.

* * *

Sire's POV

As soon as Ayumu left, I came out of the bathroom, my shirt in my hands. I walked into the dining room, putting my hands into the shirt, about to put it on, when Yuu put her hand on the shirt. She held up her notepad.

-Where did you get the scars?-

"I got most of them when the Villiers attacked," I said, bowing my head.

"Hmm," she hummed, tracing a finger on one that ran down my ribs.

"Can I put my shirt on now? She looks like she's going to faint," I said, pointing at the bimbo. It was true. She was sitting on the ground and breathing like she just finished several marathons. Yuu looked over sympathetically and removed her hand from my ribs. I quickly slipped on my shirt and sat down in Ayumu's spot. Apparently Yuu was trying to get my attention for some time because she threw her notepad into my face.

-Don't you have to go to school?-

"Not really. I'm not technically enrolled there. Nobody will notice me missing except Ayumu. Which reminds me, I have to ask him why his door is nailed to his window."

* * *

At school

"Where the hell is Sire?!"

"Who is Sire?"

* * *

Back at the house

"Anyway, don't you have something to do today, bimbo?" I said, pointing at the bimbo.

"1. My name is Seraphim. 2. Yes I do, but I still have an hour before I have to leave."

"K. imma go work on the project."

"What project?"

"The main reason I came over here."

-Why?-

-You don't technically go to school.-

"Yea, but I can't leave Ayumu with no one to work with."

I stood up and walked to Ayumu's room upstairs where the parts for the model earth were scattered everywhere. I pulled up some music on Ayumu's computer and blasted thrash throughout the house. Apparently it was so loud that I didn't hear Yuu come in. But I did notice her when she turned it off and I looked up with a quiet "hey…"

"It was too loud," she said, boring holes into my face.

"You could've just… oh yeah," I said, glancing at the curtains that offered a lot less privacy than the door that was nailed to the window.

"Besides, we have to go shopping."

It was then that I realized two things:

1\. She was talking again

2\. She wanted to go shopping

I acknowledged the latter with a wide eyed stare. "S-Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping. You can't just keep borrowing Ayumu's clothes, and I can't keep wearing this armor. It doesn't have a purpose anymore," she said, crossing her arms.

I seems I don't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine…" I said, looking away from her triumphant gaze.

Smirking, Yuu walked out of the room. I leaned over and unpaused the video that was playing. Turning it down a bit so Yuu doesn't come in and turn it off again, I went back to work. About an hour later Yuu came back into the room.

It was time to go.

* * *

Sorry this took so long (well it took long for me) but I had to deal with finals at my school.

After this chapter the rest will come out around every other week. That is if everything works out.

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Weight

**A/N: So I'm going to stop putting the 'thoughts' thing because you as readers should have it down by now, not to be mean or anything but I'm just too lazy now.**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Weight

Sire POV

I reluctantly stood up from my spot on the floor and trudged over to Yuu's side, taking one last

glance around when I stopped walking.

"Jeez, we're going to the mall, not to our deaths," Yuu said as she started walking down the stairs.

"The difference being?"

Yuu stopped and thought for a second, the shrugged.

That solidified the fact that I was not going to come home unscathed. I put on my shoes and had to help Yuu tie hers on.

"You're like a million years old and you can't tie your shoes? You really can't live on your own, can you?" I said, finishing the knot.

She punched me into the dirt. Or at least tried to.

My hand moved faster than I could think and grabbed her fist and shoved it off to the side just before it connected with the back of my head.

Since punching me didn't work, she decided to glare at me for the 40-minute walk to the mall.

* * *

"Okay, enough of the glaring. I have enough holes in me. I don't need more." I said when we were near the mall. I saw the hint of a smile on her face as she looked away. Satisfied that she wouldn't glare at me anymore, I moved onto a more pressing matter.

"Do we have any money?"

The look on Yuu's face said everything.

No.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Clothes cost money, Woody. Did you not know this?"

She crossed her arms and scowled. "I hate that name."

Shaking my head, I decided to try and use the power that I absorbed from Yuu. I concentrated on the power inside me and held out my hand.

 ** _"Money."_**

My voice changed and a headache racked my brain as a debit card appeared in my hand. I flipped the card in my hand and walked towards the nearest ATM. When I swiped it, the screen to enter the pin came up.

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit,' I thought, rubbing my chin.

"What's wrong?" Yuu asked, seeing my face.

"There's a fucking password on the card," I mumbled.

Yuu sighed. "What would you be stupid enough to put as the pin?"

"Heyy…" I whispered.

She was right though.

After thinking about it for a few moments I shrugged and ran my hand down the middle of the console.

8520.

It worked.

I hung my head in shame as I pushed the 'check balance' button on the screen.

My expression apparently shifted real fast, because Yuu asked a question that I didn't register.

"Um… are ATM's allowed to have infinity signs?" I asked, pointing at the screen and looking at her.

"WHAT?"

I moved over and let her look.

Time ticked by as she stared at the screen. I realized her brain was fried. "Yuu," I said, calling her back. "You were dragging me to buy clothes, remember?"

She looked at me for a second, then nodded slowly. Grabbing my arm, she walked towards the nearest stall? Store? Don't know what they're actually called. Anyway, she dragged me to one that sold clothes. Looking at the front to make sure it sold boy's clothing, Yuu pretty much shoved me into the store. She began walking around to find shirts that both a. fit me, and b. went good with my gray eyes.

I went to go find the band shirts.

Shopping like a teen.

Yuu found me looking at a Rolling Stones shirt.

"Why is there a mouth on that shirt?"

My hands fell to my side, my mouth agape.

"How do you not know who the Rolling stones are?! They're like one of the best bands EVER!" I said.

She just shrugged.

"You're so hopeless, Woody."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards the cashier, dumping the shirts she had on her arm onto the counter. I put the few shirts I found and liked on top of her pile and paid for them all. She gave me the bags and we went to go find me some pants.

* * *

Four hours later…

"And the worst part was that she made me carry all the bags. We, or rather she, bought so much stuff that the weight was close to forty pounds!" I complained to everyone at the dinner table.

-Oh, stop-

-It wasn't that much…-

"You weren't carrying any of the bags," I said.

"Tell me," Ayumu said, a questioning look on his face, "Where did you get the money to buy 'forty pounds' of clothes?"

Yuu and I pointed at each other.

Ayumu looked at me.

Sighing, I got out the card and held it out for everyone to see, well except for Haruna, who was out due to something with Villiers.

"How much money is on it?" Ayumu asked, taking the card out of my hand.

I shrugged.

"How do you not-" Ayumu was about to ask, when the door banged open.

"I'M BAAACK!" Haruna yelled.

She came in and looked around the room, her gaze settling on me.

"The hell are are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I was busy doing nothing.**

 **Its summer. I'm essentially a lazy fuck during this time. Watching anime and playing Skyrim, yada, yada, yada, so on and so forth.**

 **Well, Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip

Chapter 5: The Trip

Sire's POV

"Who the hell are you?"

We all looked at her like she did something stupid, which she did. "Really?!" I said. "We met, like, yesterday!" After thinking about the events that happened for a second, I realized that it really was yesterday.

Wow, time sure _doesn't_ fly for me.

"I'm joking! How couldn't remember that you're Neckwearmancer's big bro?"

-That's still up for debate-

After reading her note, I smirked. "You can barely tie your own shoes. I think I'm older."

I got a pen, pad, food, chopsticks, bowl, tea, and a cup (possibly a table except Yuu wasn't strong enough to lift it) for saying that. I laughed, followed by everyone else while Yuu crossed her arms and pouted. Haruna made sure to sit across the table from me, which I was fine with.

"So anyway, Haruna, where did you go?" Ayumu asked.

"I had some magic garment girl stuff to deal with," Haruna responded.

"You mean figuring out what happened to your magic."

"Yeah… Hey, do you know what a magic garment girl is Sire?"

"I'm all too familiar with _them_." I said, my voice deathly quiet. I stood up, almost flipping the table over and walked outside, not even bothering to put on my shoes. As I wandered, I thought about all the things that the 'magical' girls did to me. That day in the underworld…

* * *

 _That day, a questionable amount of years ago…_

 _I was walking in the forest near the castle because I just wanted to be by myself. As the leader of the Seventh Abyss, I was entitled to a, uh, leave, and it's not like I'll be gone for more than an hour._

 _Boy was I wrong._

 _When I walked into a clearing, I heard breathing, although slight. "Whose there? I said, summoning a scythe. Then a group of garment girls jumped out of the trees and landed in a circle around me, about 20 in all. "This'll be easy, it's almost child's play." I said. "Should've brought more people."_

 _They attacked._

 _My senses kicked in, killing several of the girls quickly. The rest were tiring themselves out trying to avoid my scythe and wound. Then I overextended my reach just a tiny bit and I paid the price._

 _My arm fell off._

 _I yelled, summoning a circle of fire to push the girls back as I looked at the damage. My arm ended before the elbow and blood was squirting from the wound. I wrapped my hand around my arm just above the wound and concentrated._

 _The wound bubbled and started to recreate my arm. The bone came out of the bubbly mass, the muscle started wrapping around the bones. The skin started creeping up my arm but I didn't wait for it. I picked up my scythe and walked through the flames to kill the rest of the girls. But I didn't even swing my scythe when I felt a prick on my neck and I fell forward._

 _"Cheaters…"_

 _I woke up strapped to a chair. I looked at my arm and saw the skin had fully regrown._

 _One question down, about a million more to go…_

 _"You're awake." I heard a voice say. I tried to ask him a question but my voice wouldn't work. Then I realized I was barely getting any air into my lungs._

 _"Well, let's get this started." A woman walked forward and loosened the strap on my neck, allowing me to breathe normally. I took the air in slowly, as to not incur anything._

 _"Tell us who the Seventh Abyss is."_

 _I just stared at her._

 _After waiting for a few minutes, the girl waved her hand at someone behind me, then walked away. Then something cold and sharp scraped across my back or about half an hour. I held back the pain. I would not give in to their torture Then the girl came up and asked the question again._

 _I still didn't answer._

 _This went on and on. I couldn't keep track of the days since there was no outside light. Every once in a while the questions changed and where the knife scraped. I found out it was a knife when they ran it across my chest. Then one day it all ended._

 _The girl that questioned me came in after about a day of nothing. "Well we have not learned Anything from you for a year so we're going to take your magic and dump you in the real world 'kay?"_

 _They unstrapped me from the chair and dragged me to another room and hooked me up to a machine. Then everything went dark._

* * *

As I was remembering this I took a step and my foot landed on nothing and I pitched forwards.

I had found some stairs.

 **How was that flashback? I think I did good for coming up with it on the spot.**

 **Except that's how I do all my chapters, so...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

Chapter 6: The Fall

I tumbled down the stairs, head over heels. I noticed a hooded figure at the bottom of the steps.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

The man turned, revealing the man to be a girl. I slammed into her, knocking her over. As my way of trying to say 'sorry for knocking you over,' I wrapped my arms around her and twisted so that I would land on the ground and she would fall on me. We hit the ground hard and pain shot through my spine. _'Meh. I've had worse.'_

Or so I thought.

There was something warm pressed against my lips and something soft pressed up against my hands. Then as I realized what was going on, I experienced the one most excruciating pain in the whole world.

Getting slapped by an embarrassed girl.

She had blond hair with orange tips, green eyes, and her face was so red she looked like she was sunburned. She had her arms wrapped around her boobs and looked on the verge of tears.

I stood up and offered her a hand. "Sorry," I said.

Reluctantly, she took my hand and I pulled her onto her feet.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why?" she responded rudely, although I wouldn't blame her. I practically assaulted her.

"I feel like I've seen you before…" I stared at her, rubbing my chin

"My name is Yuki," She said, turning away from my gaze, putting her arms in front of her boobs again.

I snapped my fingers. "School! That's where I know you from!" I exclaimed. She looked a little confused, so I introduced myself.

"My name I Sire. I go to school with you. I've been away for… family issues…" I really didn't feel like explaining my issue to Yuki. There aren't enough days in a year.

"Oh, OK. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, cuz I gotta go. Bye!" She waved and ran off.

I waved back, puzzled about her sudden mood change. I shrugged, and turned to walk home.

* * *

When I got up to Yuu's door I opened the door, walked in closed the door, and collapsed. Apparently the thud that followed woke Yuu up because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmmphmm," I responded, my face flat on the floor.

"What?"

I rolled over so she could hear me. "I said I had a rough walk."

"What happened?"

"Later. Right now sleep."

Yuu shrugged, then scooted over, patting the side of her bed.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

I got up off the floor and got onto the bed. It was comfier than the floor to say the least.

And warmer.

Yuu sighed and patted my head. "Goodnight," she whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I could never fall asleep as fast as her when we were younger. I laid there next to her thinking of how I was captured and I forced the leadership of the Underworld and the Seventh Abyss onto her shoulders.

"I'll never leave you alone again, Luce. I promise," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

 **This one is shorter because it was a single chapter with the last one but I split it for reasons I don't feel like going into anymore.**

 **I'll try going into the main story next chapter.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Update: upon further review, I realized that Yuki's hair ends more orange than red.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Power

Chapter 7: The Lost Power

Sire's POV

I woke up to Yuu gripping my shirt like she was afraid that I was going to disappear at any moment. I Shook my head as I softly pet hers, then I slowly pried her fingers off of my shirt. I stood up and stretched, popping just about every joint in my spine. After stretching, I could hear the soft sounds of rain and someone working in the kitchen. I left Yuu a note so that she wouldn't be worried when she woke up and saw that I was gone, again.

When I made my way into the kitchen, I saw that, of all people, that bimbo Seraphim was cooking. And terribly at that.

"I don't think food should be purple, Seraphim," I said leaning on the doorway.

"Maybe it's supposed to look like that," she responded curtly.

"It just destroyed your mixing spoon, again."

"You know what?!" she said, throwing the destroyed mixing spoon into the pot. "Let me see you do better!"

I smirked, and went to the fridge to see what we had. A shit ton of eggs and rice, milk a mish mash of things that didn't get eaten by the glop that Seraphim made, and oranges?! Why does Ayumu have fucking oranges?! Doesn't he know that they're deadly to us?!

Then again, Yuu was always thorough when peeling them.

"Okay, I can work with this. Seraphim, since you're here, help me dump out the acid," I said.

Sighing, she reluctantly grabbed the other handle and we dumped it outside, where it started hissing as it ate through the ground and the rain hit it. Going back inside, I stood in the middle of the kitchen and concentrated.

"Well? What're you gonna do?" Seraphim asked.

I opened my eyes and snapped my fingers, turning the entire kitchen into a scene from Disney: Fantasia. Food was flying out of the fridge and landed next to a cutting board, where a knife was busy chopping them. A pan was being sprayed and flew to the stove and started heating up. Eggs and the chopped up ingredients were being mixed in a large bowl while the rice heater accepted the rice. Noticing how much ingredients I used, I summoned a few more pans, and they went through the same process as the first, although a bit faster. After the batter was done mixing, it flew towards the stove and poured into the 3 waiting pans, then set down on the counter. A serving plate and several spatulas flew to the stove and waited for the-

"Omelets. You're making omelets." Seraphim said, interrupting my narration.

"Yes, it's the only breakfast I can make en masse, and would you please be quiet? This requires a massive amount of concentration."

After all the batter was gone I picked up the serving plate and set in the middle of the table in the living room and Seraphim helped me set the table.

"Hey, where's Ayumu?" I asked after seeing that she only set 4 spots, not 5.

"The maggot is at school."

"Oh. Maybe I'll drop by later."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it," I said, then stuffed a handful of rolled omelets in my mouth, ending the conversation. After barely making a dent in the pyramid of rolled omelets that I made after eating about 20, I stood up.

"Well I'm off to school. Please make sure that Yuu knows where I am, please."

"Again, why are you going to school?"

"The project is due today, and Ayumu isn't going to present it today alone. Bye!"

I put on my shoes and ran to the school, making sure to avoid puddles as I magically change my clothes into the uniform. With all the running and using my magic, I was really tired when I barged into my class.

"Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

After school…

"Sad that the rain let up. I liked it the way it was," I said sadly standing in the entrance of the school, waiting for Ayumu.

"Hey, Sire!"

I turned around and saw Yuki walking towards me, waving her hand. I waved back, a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I might've overreacted a bit too much…" she said she was next to me.

"I don't blame you."

"Yeah since that was my first kiss, and in my culture's eyes now were married, so…" She was blushing and looking at her feet.

"Um, could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you quite right," I said, rubbing my ears.

"My culture says were married now."

"Yeah that's what I thought you said."

"You're taking this awfully well."

"My brains a pile of mush right now there's nothing I can be but calm. Maybe we can meet up later and talk about it, um, at length?"

"Like a date?"

"If that's what you want, then sure."

"Okay, then! I'll meet you at the fountain in front of the train station on Saturday!" she said excitedly, then ran off.

"Well that was interesting, to say the least," Ayumu said from behind me.

"Damnit, man! Where were you like 10 minutes ago?" I said.

"Watching your discussion with Yuki. What do you think Yuu's reaction will be when I tell her that you're married now?"

"Tell her and I'll make sure you stay dead."

"Okay fine. But it won't stay a secret forever you know."

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

"That was good Sire! I didn't know you could cook!" Ayumu said after finishing the rolled omelets that I made this morning. Half was left of what I made.

"You could say that…" I smirked.

"Hey Haruna, I'm gonna go pick up the Kyotofu your head teacher asked for. Wanna tag along?" Ayumu asked.

"I'm not your tagalong," Haruna said.

-stay here tonight-

"Aww, you won't even know I'm gone," Ayumu said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Stop thinking about my sister that way, Ayumu!" I scolded, jamming on of my chopsticks into his calf.

-Please go, Ayumu-

"Alright, alright, I will." The slight blush returned.

"I said STOP!" I yelled, palm thrusting the chopstick through both his legs and halfway into the wall.

Damn, those are some sturdy chopsticks he's got.

-Leave. Now. –

"Yup!" Ayumu said, pretty much running out the door. A few seconds later, Haruna stood up and started walking out the door.

"I thought you weren't a tagalong?" I asked.

"Shut up! I'm only going to the corner store!" she ran out.

I shrugged and put the leftover omelets in the fridge, and picked up all the plates and started washing them.

"Hey, Yuu? Does Ayumu know that oranges are deadly to us?" I asked, remembering the vast amount of oranges. I heard scratching sound and made a decision.

"Seraphim, you still out there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I stopped my washing and turned around to look at her.

After a little bit of waiting, she nodded.

Yuu put down her notepad. "No he doesn't."

Seraphim was shocked to say the least. If she was holding her tea mug at the time, she would've dropped it. "Wha- how?" she pretty much yelled.

Yuu and I pointed at me. "He somehow absorbed my powers, at least enough to talk without hurting myself."

Seraphim calmed down at that statement for some reason and I shook my head and resumed my washing. While drying off a plate a weird sense ran through me. When it disappeared, I thought about the sense and the realization hit me so hard that I dropped the plate in my hand and it shattered on the floor.

"Sire?! What's wrong?!" Yuu asked, rushing to my side.

I ignored her and looked at Seraphim. "Take Mystletainn to the graveyard. Ayumu's gonna need it."

She nodded, grabbed the chainsaw, and ran out.

"Sire, what's going on?! Why does Ayumu need Mystletainn?!"

"Because I sense a massive piece of my power coming from the graveyard."

* * *

 **So I just realized that I never gave a description of Sire until now. And that's kind of important to the next few chapters.**

 **Sire Hellscythe**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Weight: Who cares?**

 **Others: Grey eyes, Short black hair, light tan.**

 **Outfit: Usually wears a t-shirt and shorts. Other outfits include school uniform and whatever Yuu forces him to wear (usually something decent)**

 **Well that's all I can think of at the moment. I'll add onto it as times go on.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
